Bang
by Nothing In a Name
Summary: ;/Without thinking, I knew I had to kill it. I repeated my mother's last words and fired. "Now… die."/ My life changed that day and it's certain to change again.; This is my first fanfic. and I'm sure it's not that great. yey.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man. Yadda yadda yadda. **_

_It's over. All over.  
><em>I repeated this to myself over and over hoping it would come true. I couldn't help myself. I needed to see if they were still there. I opened my eyes and slowly raised my head.

They were everywhere. The purple light was so bright. I squinted. There's so many of them. There had to be at least fifty of the floating bouts of dark magic. I closed my eyes again. Destroying all of them would be impossible. I swallowed the knot that was beginning to form in my throat and slowly stood up. Just sitting here will get me no where.

The familiar feeling of wind swirling against my palms comforted me and I lifted the cold steel in my warm hands. I opened my eyes and aimed for the first purple bout of light I saw. Bam. I fired the gun and all movement stopped. Certainly they saw me now. I thought of the heavily armed monster imploding and bam. The explosion was soothing. I knew I could take them. What was I thinking? Slowly they all turned to me. I shot two at a time and thought of each of them exploding into bits of debris.

Bang.  
>Bang.<br>Bang.

I thought of myself as a lean, mean, killing machine. I didn't know what they were. I didn't know why there were here. But, I continued to destroy them just as I have been doing ever since I can remember.

;;

"Momma?" The eyes that used to be warm and comforting now were cold and rigid. I couldn't shake the cold stare my mother was giving me. When she spoke it was like soaking in an ice bath. "Oh Noel, nothing ever good comes from grieving, dear. Why are you still crying? Momma's not crying anymore. Maybe it's a good thing that Papa is gone. He's in a better place." The words were comforting but her tone was frightening. I sniffled and wiped the tears forming in my eyes. "Papa wouldn't want you to be sad, Noel. Don't cry." She moved slowly toward me. Her puffy eyes were fixated on me. She had been crying ever since the day Papa found out he was sick. She now grinned ear to ear. The smile was fake and even as a child I knew it. She wasn't herself. She stopped and stooped down to my level. "Now… die." My eyes nearly popped out my head when my mother's skin began peeling off of her body. In a matter of seconds a giant, armed, metal beast stood in front of me. Cold air began swirling in the center of my palm and cold steel now rested in my hands. Without thinking, I knew I had to kill it. I didn't know what I was doing but as soon as I lifted the guns I knew something was wrong with me. _Where did they come from? _I repeated my mother's last words and fired. "Now… die."

;;

I thought of those words as I fired. I whispered them over and over. "Die. Die. Die. Die." Stepping over bodies and killing these beasts has been my life. "Die. Die. Die." Thoughts of death reeled in my head. "One. Two. Three. Bang." They began retreating. I smiled the same ear-to-ear smile that my mother had smiled and the wind in my palms formed again. My weapons were gone so I put my hands in my pockets. I turned and began walking when I heard footsteps. My eyes shifted black and I searched for more black magic. A faint green glow was all I could find. Confused I summoned the cool air again and squinted. 4. 4 different green glows. I myself had 2 similar glows in both my hands and in my birthmarks. _Something like me? Impossible… What were they? Was it even a 'what'? Maybe a who? _I shifted my vision back to normal, attempting to spot the source of these green glows.

4 people in black cloaks. A girl about my age with long twin tails, another boy about my age with red hair and an eye patch, an old man with markings similar to a panda, and a boy with white hair like that of an old man appeared.

**AN:**

This. Is. My. FIRST. Fanfiction.  
>Aye, gimmie credit. I didn't mean to make it so short but I don't know if I should write more or….<br>I'unno. Neh. I find it's lame. I'll write more if I can make it less-lame.  
>I feel stupid for making a character and making my own story out of it but oh well.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Nya~ Bonjour! CHAPETER 2 woop woop.

_4 people in black cloaks. A girl about my age with long twin tails, another boy about my age with red hair and an eye patch, an old man with markings similar to a panda, and a boy with white hair like that of an old man appeared._

"Che," I hissed and reloaded.

;;

"Woah. You see that?" Lenalee gasped and stopped walking.

"Eh?" I squinted my eye and attempted to see what she was seeing. She grabbed my head and pointed me in the direction of a boy about our age. "Woah. Yeah. Who's that, Bookman?"

No answer. We all sat silent and looked at him. He seemed to notice. He moved his fingers as if he was a cowboy about to draw his gun. In a matter of seconds two pistol-like guns appeared in the boy's hands and he aimed them towards us. Alan gasped and his eye took the formation that it usually did when we saw accuma. "Just a normal kid." Everyone deactiviated their weapons and stood up straight.

"Innocence," Bookman whispered.

;;

I slowly walked toward the group of 4 glowing lights. The lights brigtened as I got closer. "Che. They're activating it." Assuming they had guns as I did, I retracted my guns and allowed the air to form in my palms. I brought my vision back into normal focus and studied the girl was terrified, obiously. The old panda-like man was neutral and studied me. The boy with the eyepatch gasped and the boy with the white hair squinted as if he was confused.

I stopped a few feet from the group and attempted to manage a 'hello.' The girl cut me off between the "el" and the 'o.'

"How?" She whispered softly.

"He's like Alan. His innocence is paracitic," the old man replied.

Innocence? "How did he have guns like an acuma, though? They looked so real."

The old man shrugged and patted her on the shoulder. "I guess that's just it's ability."

'Innocence? Acuma? My guns... What?"

"Innocence?" I repeated my thoughts aloud.

Everyone looked at me with wide eyes as if they didn't know I could speak. "Acuma?" I shook when I spoke. "They have names?" Chills went down my spine and I yelled. "TELL ME. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?" I stood my ground and tears streaked my face. "I want answers..." I fell to the ground and sat on my feet. I dug my hands into the dirt. I'm going to get answers. I'll know what my mother was before she died, what she was before I had to kill her. They have to know.

I hope they know.


	3. Chapter 3

_Everyone looked at me with wide eyes as if they didn't know I could speak. "Acuma?" I shook when I spoke. "They have names?" Chills went down my spine and I yelled. "TELL ME. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?" I stood my ground and tears streaked my face. "I want answers..." I fell to the ground and sat on my feet. I dug my hands into the dirt. I'm going to get answers. I'll know what my mother was before she died, what she was before I had to kill her. They have to know._

_I hope they know._

Lavi's View:

This guy is crazy. I bent down next to the man and put my hand on his back. He jumped and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Hey, man. You alright?"

"Acuma. Innocence. Explain." His voice shook like a helpless child's. Tears streaked his face and he sniffled.

Everyone else just stood there, not sure what to say.

Allan spoke up. "Innocence. It's in our anti-acuma weapons. You seem to have a weapon of your own."

The kid looked at his muddy hands. He wiped his face, smearing mud under his eyes. He looked at me.

"You guys are on my side? You want to kill those monsters, too?"

I nodded and held my breath. I couldn't laugh at a time like this.

"We're exorcists," Lenalee said. "We should get you cleaned up and we'll explain it to you more after."

I stood up and the boy looked up at me. His eyes shifted to his hands. "Exorcists," he whispered.

He stood up and looked around the group. "Yeah. Okay," and he put his hands in his pockets.

;;

After the kid got cleaned up, he sat on the bed wrapped in a powder blue towel and looked at me sternly.

"Explain."

"You're pretty straight-forward about things. Why don't you tell me some things about you, first."

"Like what?" He squinted his eyes as if I shone a light in his face. "Like your name? Where you're from? Etc."

"Noel. Blois."

"France?"

"_Oui_. Now. Explain."

I hesitate and stare at his features. His hair is damp from his shower, but it looks nice on him. His eyes are eerily close to the same colour as the towel draped around his shoulders. He's scrawny, but it suits him.

He fists his towel and his knuckles turn white. "I'm waiting."

I blink out of my daze and look him in the eye.

"You were chosen by the innocence you now so expertly sport. You're innocence is parasitical, meaning you were born with the innocence."

"What's the story behind the… uh… a-_acuma_?"

"Acuma are somewhat of lost souls created by the woe of others. When someone dies, the Millennium Earl visit's the deceased's loved ones. If someone wishes to 'bring the deceased back to life' the Earl grants the wish by making an acuma. The soul of the deceased is made into an acuma and wears the skin of the loved one. They kill to 'level up'. It's a twisted system."

"Why..?" Noel's eyes are wide and his knuckles are a ghostly white. I shift a little out of his reach.

"Calm down, kid. You're gonna lose circulation in your fingers or something."

He furrows his eyebrows and huffs.

"I'll let Hevlaska tell you the rest."

He looks at me questionably and I wave him off. "You've got a lot to learn, kid."


	4. Sorry

Sorry.

I've been known to never finish things. This story is getting out of hand. I don't know what to do.

Writers block of some sort, I guess.

I'm truly sorry, but it'll take some time for me to update again.

I'll look for someone to work with on the story. Maybe have a co-writer of some sort.

I hate to do this. Next time I write a story, I'll finish it before I post it.

Once again, I'm sorry. Forgive me? 3

;;Anna.


End file.
